Tag, you're It
Tag, you're It - piosenka Melanie Martinez opublikowana 14 sierpnia 2015 roku. Teledysk pojawił się 26 sierpnia 2016 roku wraz z teledyskiem do piosenki "Milk and Cookies". Tekst oryginalny ::Looking at me through your window ::Boy, you had your eye out for a little ::"I'll cut you up and make you dinner ::You've reached the end, you are the winner" ::Rolling down your tinted window ::Driving next to me real slow, he said ::"Let me take you for a joyride ::I've got some candy for you inside" ::Running through the parking lot ::He chased me and he wouldn't stop ::Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it ::Grabbed my hand, pushed me down ::Took the words right out my mouth ::Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it ::Can anybody hear me? I'm hidden under ground ::Can anybody hear me? Am I talking to myself? ::Saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it" ::He's saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it" ::Little bit of poison in me ::I can taste your skin in my teeth ::"I love it when I hear you breathing ::I hope to God you're never leaving" ::Running through the parking lot ::He chased me and he wouldn't stop ::Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it ::Grabbed my hand, pushed me down ::Took the words right out my mouth ::Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it ::Can anybody hear me? I'm hidden under ground ::Can anybody hear me? Am I talking to myself? ::Saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it" ::He's saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it" ::Eenie meenie miny mo ::Get your lady by her toes ::If she screams, don't let her go ::Eenie meenie miny mo ::Your mother said to pick the very best girl ::And I am ::Running through the parking lot ::He chased me and he wouldn't stop ::Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it ::Grabbed my hand, pushed me down ::Took the words right out my mouth ::Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it ::Running through the parking lot ::He chased me and he wouldn't stop ::Tag, you're it, tag, you're it ::Grabbed my hand, pushed me down ::Take the words right out my mouth ::Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it Tekst polski ::Patrzysz na mnie przez swe okno ::Chłopcze, długo wypatrywałeś ::"Potnę cię i zrobię obiad ::Dotarłaś do końca,jesteś zwycięzcą!" ::Opuszczasz przyciemnianą szybę ::Przejeżdżasz obok mnie naprawdę wolno ::"Daj się zabrać na przejażdżkę ::Mam dla ciebie w środku trochę słodyczy" ::Biegnąc przez parking ::Gonił mnie i nie przestawał ::Berek! Berek, mam cię! ::Złapał za rękę, popchnął mnie ::Wyjął mi słowa prosto z ust ::Berek! Berek, mam cię! ::Czy ktoś mnie słyszy? Jestem ukryta pod ziemią ::Czy ktoś mnie słyszy?! Czy mówię sama do siebie? ::Powtarzając : "Berek, berek, berek, mam cię!" ::On mówi : "Berek,Berek, mam cię!" ::Odrobina trucizny wewnątrz mnie ::Czuję w ustach smak twojej skóry ::"kocham, gdy słyszę jak oddychasz, ::mam nadzieję na Boga, że nigdy nie odejdziesz" ::Biegnąc przez parking ::Gonił mnie i nie przestawał ::Berek! Berek, mam cię! ::Złapał za rękę, popchnął mnie ::Wyjął mi słowa prosto z ust ::Berek! Berek, mam cię! ::Czy ktoś mnie słyszy? Jestem ukryta pod ziemią ::Czy ktoś mnie słyszy?! Czy mówię sama do siebie? ::Powtarzając : "Berek, berek, berek, mam cię!" ::On mówi : "Berek, Berek, mam cię!" ::Entliczek, Pentliczek ::Złap swoją Panią za palce u nóg ::Jeśli zacznie krzyczeć nie puszczaj ::Entliczek, Pentliczek ::Mamusia powiedziała, byś wybrał tę najlepszą dziewczynę ::I ja nią jestem ::Biegnąc przez parking ::Gonił mnie i nie przestawał ::Berek! Berek, mam cię! ::Złapał za rękę,popchnął mnie ::Wyjął mi słowa prosto z ust ::Berek! Berek, mam cię! ::Czy ktoś mnie słyszy? Jestem ukryta pod ziemią ::Czy ktoś mnie słyszy?! Czy mówię sama do siebie? ::Powtarzając : "Berek, berek, berek, mam cię!" ::On mówi : "Berek, Berek, mam cię!" ::Biegnąc przez parking ::Gonił mnie i nie przestawał ::Berek! Berek, mam cię! ::Złapał za rękę,popchnął mnie ::Wyjmuje mi słowa prosto z ust ::Berek! Berek, mam cię! Tekst i tłumaczenie Tekst i tłumaczenie pochodzą ze strony tekstowo.pl Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Cry Baby (album)